tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Umbrella paradise
( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = MINI-DORAMA (Minadzuki Rui & Shiwasu Kakeru) - "Umbrella paradise" |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ（水無月涙&師走駆）「Umbrella paradise」 |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama (Minaduki Rui & Shiwasu Kakeru) - "Umbrella paradise" |producer = N/A |release = June 26, 2015 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:00 Raining Kakeru: Rui! Rui! Oh? Isn’t he here? I heard he had a day off today. Hmm…. opens Kakeru: Oh! Rui: Oh… Oh… Kakeru? Kakeru: He is here! Thank god! I searched for you! Rui: Oh? You were searching for me? Did something happen? Kakeru? Kakeru: Yeah! I came because I heard that you had a day off today! I’m having a day off today too so I thought of going out for shopping together! Rui: Shopping…? Ah… It’s raining… Kakeru: That’s why… probably. Rui: That’s why…? Kakeru: Yeah! On rainy days so is it less people right? So it’s good for Rui who is bad with crowds and we don’t need to worry about anything. Rui: People… huh. I see, we’re idols too, in a way. Kakeru: Don’t say “in a way”, above that so do Rui like rain, right? I don’t hate it too. So what about it? Going to shopping together in a rainy day? Rui: Ho…. uhu, yeah, seems fun. Kakeru: Right, right?! Let’s go, Rui! We didn’t talk to each other that much lately, so while shopping let’s talk as fellows from the so called Nenshou-gumi. Rui: Okay, good. Let’s go. Kakeru: Yes! Rui: Um… Do you have anything you want to buy? Kakeru: Yeah! I think of going around and looking at all kind of things but my main goal is to buy an umbrella. Rui: Umbrella… Kakeru: Yeah, you saw the news yesterday about the rainy season right? It seems like I’ll have to go around with the umbrella more than usual so I thought that having at least one under me would be good. Rui: “Under me”… huh… I don’t have an umbrella… Kakeru: For now so is it the same for me too. We’re the combo without umbrellas. That s pretty important. Rui: Yeah…. Umbrella…. huh… Kakeru: Rui, are you interested too? Rui: A bit. Kakeru: Okay~ then Rui can watch when I buy. You will maybe find one that you like. Rui: Okay, that’s right. Then… It’ll take some time for me to get ready so let’s meet in the hall after 30 minutes. Kakeru: Roger! 02:57 Kakeru: As I thought, there aren’t a lot of people here. Rui: That’s right, I wonder why there are less people when it’s raining? Kakeru: Hmmm… I think it is because you’ll have to bring an umbrella with you and that will force you to have more stuff with you and it takes time to get ready. Rui: Get ready? Kakeru: Umbrella, rain coat, rain shoes, oh they call them rain boots now, things like that. You’ll have to get ready with bringing out the rain protection, right? Rui: To not get wet… I don’t hate being wet. Kakeru: Eeeh~ that’s rare. Rui: It feels good feeling the rain on your face, hearing the sound of rain is intresting, when hear the sound of rain together with other sounds outside so does it feel softer. I like it. Kakeru: It’s sure a Rui-like music opinion. Rui: Ever since I was a child and was in a foreign country so didn’t I hate the sound of the rain. Kakeru: Forgein country, huh. I’ve never been in a foreign country before. Rui: Really? It’s a bit unexpected. Kakeru’s parents are living in a foreign country right? Kakeru: Yeah, due to their jobs. But I never went there. Rui: Middle school trips? I heard that there is a lot of schools that goes to foreign countries lately. Ikkun went to Australia last year in fall for a week, he gave me a stuffed toy from there. Kakeru: Wouldn’t you normally bring a koala or a kangaroo? Well, nevermind. Eeeh, Iku went to Australia, lucky him. My school was a sphere species. Going to Australia is the same as flying over the ocean. Rui: Yeah, that’s right… That’s an interesting way to put it in. Kakeru: Ahaha, back to the topic. Is the sound of the rain in Japan and the rain the a foreign country different? Rui: Sound… Umm… I think that the sound isn’t that different but the smell of the air before and after raining is totally different. Kakeru: Oh! Rui: Yeah. It depends on the place, I think. If it’s in a place surrounded by forests so will you smell the smell of trees. If it’s in the city so will you smell the smell of food. It’s really different so when it started raining for the first time so was I pretty happy. Kakeru: Eeeeh~ Interesting~ Rui: Yeah, interesting. That’s why when it rains so do I stick by the window watching outside. I get scolded when I open the window. Thinking of the rain and wanting to feel it so I open it and breath a lot of it. I still remember it even now. The smell of a town far away. Kakeru: Ehehe. Rui: Oh? Kakeru? Kakeru: Ah, sorry, sorry, I thought that Rui really loves the rain. I’ve never seen you being passionate about something before. Rui: Uh! Kakeru: Ahaha, It’s okay! I’m happy, that we have something to talk about. Rui: U-Uh… Kakeru: Ah, over there, that’s the shop that You and Koi has recommended us to go to. Let’s take a look. Rui: Y-yeah. 07:35 Kakeru: Ah~ Arrived. Rui: Oh! It’s pretty big inside. Kakeru: That’s right. There’s all kind of parts and it’s interesting. It seems like you put the umbrella in a plastic bag, here. Rui: Ah, thank you. Kakeru: Then, then, to find our partner in rain! Let’s go! Rui: Let’s go~! 08:09 Kakeru: Jaaaan~! A flashy golden umbrella! Rui: Oooh~ It’s sure sparkling. Kakeru: Even during rainy days so will I stand out! Safe! Rui: It feels that safe things suits Kakeru. Because you’re unlucky with all kind of things. Kakeru: I… can’t deny it. Rui: Jan! Like the sky! Kakeru: Aha! It’s a blue sky! So refreshing! Rui: It’s beautiful, I want to watch from under it under the sun. Kakeru: A sudden thing came. Kakeru: Look, look, Rui! Rainbow, Rainbow! Rui: Waaah~ They’re all tangles in different colors. Kakeru: And see what happens when you spin it! Rui: Ooh… My eyes are spinning. It’s written that it’s a black simple design. but if you look good so can you see cats. Kakeru: It’s true! It’s like Yamato. Rui: Oh… I think I’ll buy this. Kakeru: Oh! You liked it? Rui: Yeah. Since I came with you to shop so, as a memory. Kakeru: I see. Then it’s time for me to decide too. Um… Then I’ll go with the first one, this! Rui: The golden one~ Kakeru: Yeah! I think that I took it the first because it shined the most. And I’ll stand out so people won’t mistake me for someone else, and it’s safe in my bad days. And it’s also in my image color too. Rui: Becuase it’s gold. Kakeru: I think that’ll stand out too much, I’ve never seen a golden umbrella before though. Rui: So for you so will I give you this Kakeru: So there are! Rui: Look at this magnificence. *Boom* Kakeru: AAAH! All I see is an antenna! Rui: It costs 30.000 yen *Boom Boom* Kakeru: IT’S TOO EXPENSIVE! Is it because it’s rare? IS IT BECAUSE IT RARE? 10:45 Rui & Kakeru: Aaah~ Kakeru: While watching the rain outside so are we waiting in a café. It’s nice. Rui: Yeah. Ah, but, it seems like it’ll stop soon, the rain… Kakeru: Eh! Really!? Rui: Yeah. See there, the sky is bright. Kakeru: Ah! It’s true! I can see the blue sky too! I wonder if we get to see a rainbow too? Rui: Oooh… oh, we’ve met before we met in the dorms, right? Kakeru: Eh? Ah, that’s right, if we think about it so was it a really big coincidence, right? I saw someone sitting on a bench and I talked to him with the thought he was feeling bad, actually so were you just resting. The milk was heavy so you decided to rest, right? Rui: Mmm. I can carry them now. Kakeru: Yes, yes. Thinking about that so did you build some stamina. Rui: Since I’m doing dance lessons. I’m eating my food properly too. Kakeru: It’s important after all. I know a bit from that time we talked but now so are we able to shop and walk side-by-side. Rui: Yeah… I thought the same thing. I… I was living a different living style since I was a child. Seeing different things than everyone, it was scary. Being looked at with weird stares, it felt like I would be left behind, it was scary. Because it was scary so couldn’t I imagine that I would go out shopping or drink tea. Kakeru: Hm… Rui: But I feel like I’ve understood how it is to go out shopping with someone or working. It’s not like everyone are the same, everyone are a little bit different in their own way, thinking about different things an they can’t make an excuse of it. I think that I was coming up with all kind of reasons and locking in myself with it. Kakeru: Hm… You sure think of hard things, Rui. Rui: Really? Kakeru: Yes. I thought that you think of all kind of things seriously. See, I’m the type who does something and then thinks. Rui: Ehehe. Like you did when you talk to me? Kakeru: Ahaha, Yeah. That’s right. Everything just spins in my head and then it suddenly explodes, that’s what kind of type I am. It’s like what Rui’s being different is like, right? Rui: Ehe, that’s right. the choices we made are different. Kakeru: It’s different. It’s totally different. I’m the flashy golden color. Rui: I’m the simple black umbrella. It’s totally different but we’re still walking together. Kakeru: Ah! Then, let’s walk. Rui: Oh! Kakeru: That will deciding one. *drinks the rest of the tea* Then, let’s go, Rui. Before the rain disappears, let’s try our umbrellas! Rui: U-uh… Eh… b-but… Kakeru: Open up the wrapping. Come on. Rui: U-uh… um… *drinks up all the tea at once* Okay! I got it, then, let’s go, Kakeru. Kakeru: OOOH! Ahaha! External links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Minaduki Rui (mini-dramas) Category:Shiwasu Kakeru (mini-dramas)